As Long As Were Together
by neverletgo.xo
Summary: Watching Ricky with John made me want to smile. He was so careful and gentle with him; As Ricky and Amy's relationship progresses, what happens when one develops feelings for the other. But is too scared to admit it to anyone, including themselves.


**Amy's Point of View**

Watching Ricky with John made me want to smile. He was so careful and gentle with him. I closed the car door for him and he led his way into the butcher shop. He held the door opened for me and we walked up to his apartment.

"I'll go put him to bed." Ricky said, walking towards the bedroom. I put down the suitcases and fell onto the couch, exhausted. Ricky came back out, closing the door behind him and sat beside me. "That was fun." He said, smiling at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, it was." I said, and I wasn't even lying. We went to dinner and we came back home. "We should do that more often." I smiled. Ricky smiled too and got up.

"Are you tired yet? Or do you want to watch a movie or something?" Ricky asked me. I thought about. I was pretty tired, but I could go for a movie.

"What movies do you have?" I asked. Ricky pointed to underneath the television set. I got up and knelt down scanning through them. Ricky sat back down with two drinks and a bag of chips.

"Find anything you want to watch?" He asked me. I kept looking through them. I grabbed one that looked scary.

"What about this one?" I asked, holding it up. Ricky started laughing.

"You really want to watch something scary?" He asked, laughing again. I stood up and put it into the DVD player. I sat down beside him and watched the opening credits scrolled down the screen. I felt a shiver go down my neck. "Are you cold?" Ricky asked me. I nodded my head. H got up and walked towards a closet. He grabbed a wool blanket and threw it to me. I took it and wrapped it around me. Ricky grabbed another one for himself and sat back down. I took one of the pillows laying on the ground and rested my head on it. I felt my eyes forcing themselves closed. But I wouldn't let them. Finally I resisted and was probably snoring.

I felt myself floating. Them I felt something flex around me. I opened one of my eyes and saw Ricky. His head began to tilt downwards. I closed my eye and tried not to smile. He set me down on something soft- the bed. He pulled the comforter up to my neck. I heard John's light whimper. Then I opened my eyes, again, to see Ricky walking over to the crib. He picked up John and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh. Don't want to wake up mommy." He said. He put John back in the crib and kissed his head. He looked at me and smiled. "Good night Amy." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back to him and watched him close the door behind him.

I woke up the next morning and went to the crib to get John, but he wasn't there. Then I heard him laughing. I walked over to the door and cracked it open. I saw Ricky standing in front of the stove. He took a pan in his hand and flew the food into the air, successfully catching it. John started laughing and began to clap. Ricky bowed and kissed the top of John's head. I couldn't help but smile and how much he had improved himself since last year. Ricky turned around and saw me. He smiled and put the pan on the stove.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually I am." I said, I went to go sit in one of the stools at the counter. "How long has John been up?" Ricky put the pancakes in front of me and handed me syrup.

"An hour maybe?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. He gave me a fork and knife then went back to the pan. He flipped the pancake and John began laughing.

"He really likes that." I said, laughing with him. Ricky turned to John and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he does." He put the pancake on his plate and sat beside me. I took a bite of mine and I almost melted.

"These .. are really good." I said while chewing. Ricky laughed and swallowed his piece.

"I guess." He said. "Who ever knew that taking home ed. would ever pay off?" I stared at him in disbelief. Ricky Underwood had taken home ed? Since when? He caught my expression. "What? Never thought I'd be the kind of guy in home ed?" I shook my head, taking another bite. "Well actually it was my concealers idea." Ricky said, taking a bite. I shook my head, knowing that Ricky didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what should we do today?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"I have to work this morning, since I took last night off." He said. "But we can do something after I'm done."

"Okay." I said, smiling. "What time are you done at?"

"Noon." He said. I looked at the clock. It was 8:30. "I have to leave in half an hour, but you guys can go to the mall or something until then." I looked at John.

"Yeah sure, we'll pick you back up at noon." I said.

When we finished eating Ricky and I did the dishes. He washed and I dried. When we were finished he went to work while I got John ready. I closed the door and went down the stairs, only to find Ben standing at the bottom, holding a big box and staring at me with pain filled eyes. He quickly walked away and went to the back of the shop. I looked at John then walked down the stairs. Ricky met up with us at the bottom.

"So your going to the mall then picking me up at noon?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking around for Ben.

"Okay, see you then." He said good-bye to John then smiled at me. I smiled back then walked out of the butcher shop. Ben had to be there, didn't he. I thought he said that he had the day off anyways. But why should I care, he's with Maria or Grace or someone. I buckled John into his car seat and turned the key in the ignition.

**Ricky's Point of View**

"There." I said, satisfied. I'd almost unloaded every box. I looked at the clock for the millionth time. It seemed to go slower each time I checked it. Only twenty minutes until Amy will be here to pick me up.

"Good job." Someone said behind me. I turned to see Bunny clapping.

"Thanks." I said, looking at each box.

"So, you had a good time last night with Amy and John?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, we went to dinner came back to my apartment." I said, why was it any of her business? "Were going out tonight, again."

"Oh." She said. "What does Ben think of that?" She continued, crossing her arms over her chest. I stared at her confused.

"Why does it matter to Ben?" I asked. "John is _my_ son. Amy and I are just friends." Unfortunately. Why couldn't we be more than just friends? Oh right, she's with Ben, who is having a baby with Adrian. That's why.

"Be careful, Ricky." Bunny said. Walking away. I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes. Ten minutes. Five minutes.

"See you later, Bunny." I called. I ran up to my apartment and changed out of my uniform. My cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID.

"Hey Amy." I said.

"Hey, were downstairs."

"I'll be right down." I said, shutting my phone. I ran down the stairs and saw her parked to the curb. I climbed in the passenger seat. "Hey." I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Hi. So, have you decided where we're going to go?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Yeah." I said, smiling to myself. I told her the intsructions on how to get there and finally, ten minutes later, we were there. I got John from the backseat and grabbed Amy's hand. "This way." I said. Amy kept looking around us. At the trees, the flowers, the river.

"Where .. " She trailed off, looking at me. I smiled.

"It's where I like to come when I want to be on my own." I brought them to the side of the river where there was a small bench. We sat down on it was watched as the river flowed and the trees began to blow in the silent wind. "Do you like it?" I asked Amy. She looked at me in disbelief.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, looking around. "It's beautiful." She looked at me and smiled. John sat in the grass watching the river flow by him.

"Pretty cool, huh, Johnny Boy." I said, picking up John and walking closer to the river. Amy came up from behind us and sat down.

"It's incredible." She said, kissing my cheek. I looked at her. Did she really just .. ? I felt my cheek burning. Amy kept her eyes straight ahead. John started to get impatient. I scooped him off the ground. Amy got up too. "Where are we going now?" She asked, excited.

"You'll see." I said, taking her hand in mine.

* * *

**Hey, so this is my first Secret Life story. Please tell me if you like it, and if I should continue!**


End file.
